The subject matter described herein relates generally to monitoring wind turbines and, more particularly, to a system and method for comparing performance data for one or more wind turbines to performance data for other wind turbines and evaluating potential performance-enhancing upgrades.
Wind turbines utilize wind energy to generate or produce electrical power. Multiple wind turbines may be installed at a site to form a wind farm. To facilitate effective operation of a wind turbine, at least some known monitoring systems collect performance data from one or more wind turbines. An operator, for example, may review performance data for a particular wind turbine or a wind farm over time. However, such monitoring systems do not provide any indication of how the performance of a wind turbine or a wind farm compares to other wind turbines or wind farms. As a result, it may not be evident to an operator that a wind turbine or wind farm is operating at a performance level below its potential.
A need therefore exists for a system that provides wind turbine performance data in relation to performance data for other wind turbines. A need also exists for a system that provides information about upgrades which may enhance the performance of a wind turbine or a wind farm, such as a wind turbine or a wind farm operating at a performance level below its potential.